The consumer market in computers is very competitive and those manufacturers that are successful rely on their ability to rapidly assemble their products to meet both customer expectations and the need for high throughput in order to maintain profitability. Because of the highly competitive market in which these manufacturers operate, they seek to maximize their returns through the efficient use of their labor resources. Each added step in the manufacturing process adds to the expense of the finished product. Any change that allows the assembler to increase the number of units produced in a given period will directly impact the profitability of the enterprise.
A computer drive, such as for example a hard drive or a floppy disc drive is generally attached to a drive cage with screws. Typically two or more screws are used on each side of the drive in order to anchor the drive in place.
Depending on the location of the drive within the computer chassis and what other components are present, the number of steps and the time required to attach the screws can be substantial. The difficulty of attaching the screws also leads to the potential for assembly defects that may result in a quality control rejection at the factory, or worse, a defect in the possession of the end user requiring a return and remanufacture.
Even when properly installed, the use of screws is still problematic. The small size and metallic nature of the screws gives rise to additional problems. Since the screws are used in confined spaces, they are difficult to handle and can be dropped into positions that may lead to short circuiting or other damage to expensive components.
It is also not uncommon for a consumer to modify the configuration of their computer after purchase. This can include any number of modification including adding additional components or upgrading existing ones. If the consumer does not have the appropriate tools, or expertise to use them, there is the possibility that they will damage either the component that they are working on, or another component near by. This is especially true with computer drives mounted by small hard to reach screws in chassis positions cluttered by the presence of other system components.
It would therefore be desirable to have a mounting system for computer drives that decreases the number of repetitive steps in the mounting process, that does not increase the number of attaching elements, such as screws, used in assembling the computer, and that will decrease the likelihood that a consumer may damage their computer system while attempting to repair or upgrade the system's components.